dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhapastan
Early in this century, when the U.S. War on Terror hit Rhapastan, the two ruling clans, Wudesh and Rhaqqani, spread themselves thin trying to protect their land and businesses. But the tenuous peace between the families came to a halt when The Balkan was hired by the Wudesh to kill the Rhaqqani leader's oldest son. In retaliation, the Rhaqqani hired Deathstroke to kill the Wudesh's heir. After killing the Wudesh leader's son, his family responded by paying the Balkan to eliminate the entire Rhaqqani bloodline. Escalating the situation further, Slade was paid to retaliate in kind. The conflict eventually started a full-on war that bled both sides dry of money and manpower. After roughly a month of conflict, things reached a climax when it was learned that Slade himself was The Balkan and had been playing both families against each other. During a time he was injured, the disappearance of both of his alter-egos caused the armies of both families to collapse. In the wake of that, gangs formed from the deserters took over fragments of Vahkar, and the breakdown attracted terrorists as well. In one week, the city and the surrounding area imploded, leaving nothing but death behind. Slade went to finish off the Wudesh's leader, he revealed that his actions were in response to the murder of a woman who started a school in Rhapastan. After that woman's death at the hands of the Wudesh, her wealthy father hired Slade to destroy the entire country. He then used explosives to blow up the bases of both factions, killing both the leaders and ending his contract. These were, in Deathstroke's estimation, the last people capable of reestablishing order in Rhapastan; with them dead, the country was leveled. Six months after the collapse, 90 percent of Rhapastan's people had evacuated the wasteland, while those who stayed behind holed up in what was left of Vahkar. To help the remaining 10 percent, Oliver Queen used his resources to send relief supplies to the people. When he learned that his shipments were being stolen en route, he traveled to Rhapastan to personally deliver a shipment. On the ground, he learned that Nothing, a new warlord inspired by Deathstroke, had taken over the city, and Nothing has militarized all of the city's children, leaving no one with a way to retaliate without fighting kids. Queen moved against him as Green Arrow...until he saw that Nothing was a child too. When he failed to take his chance to fell Nothing, he was gunned down and left to die. Green Arrow was rescued by a small band of children that opposed Nothing, who used trace amounts of Lazarus Pit chemicals to heal him, in the hopes that he would help them get rid of their common enemy. Though reluctant to let children fight, he agreed. With their help, Arrow managed to defeat Nothing, but before the rebel children could execute him, the adults (whom Arrow had secretly contacted) convinced the kids to let Nothing live. Oliver Queen left the Rhapastani people to begin rebuilding. | PointsOfInterest = * Tanghali Pass * Vahkar ** Khastan Cemetery * Border with Turkey | Residents = * Wudesh clan * Rhaqqani clan * Nothing | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Countries